


Not Panicking

by Ferith12



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson shows up at Avengers Tower.<br/>May or may not be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Panicking

To say that he was freaking out would not be quite accurate. 

Freaking out would mean crying and shaking, or actually, for him, freaking out would probably mean a full blown panic attack with hyperventilating and stillness that he would never be quite able to pull off under normal circumstances, even after years and years of bat training.

He was very glad he was not freaking out right now.

However, he realized, making it look like he’d had the first reaction was probably a very good idea. There were people staring at him.

In less than an instant his face had crumpled in the most adorable version of his abject terror look, complete with tears that he knew would sparkle quite nicely in the overhead light, enhancing his frankly amazing eyes. (He had been told more than once that his eyes were a super power, and that it was foolish of bruce to make him cover them during his night job.)

His assessment on whether or not he was freaking out had taken about three seconds. Two and a half of them had been spent during a bright flash of light that had brought him here. (Yes, he realized, he had moved. Okay. Still not panicking, that’s good. Won’t worry about it for the moment.)   In front of him was a group of people in varying degrees of shock. One of them was staring at him with his mouth open in a far from dignified manner he had black hair and blue eyes, was medium height, the most interesting thing about him, though, was a blue light was glowing from his chest. Weird. Not crazy weird, but definitely not normal. 

Another was also staring at him in shock, though slightly less comically. He had dark brown hair, was shortish and slouched and had eyes that might have been brown but were mostly nondescript in coloring. He was, in a word, unremarkable.

The third person looked as though he was just at that moment shaking himself out of shock. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes and more muscles than Bruce. He also had soldier written in every line of his being, but even stronger, was written kindness. Dick was good at recognizing kindness in people, always had been. He hadn’t learned that from batman, Batman stank at it. He couldn’t trust or understand people enough. 

The fourth person was obviously to quite startled by the situation, obviously to Dick, at least. To anyone else he seemed, instinctually, to be hiding it very well. Interesting. He had medium brown hair and the most seeing eyes that Dick had ever seen. Those eyes were staring intently, and (to the eyes of a knowing observer) rather unbelievingly, at Dick. 

The fifth person… well she was where it got really interesting. She was a woman with bright red curly hair, but that wasn’t what interested Dick. Because his coming hadn’t really fazed her at all exactly. There was no hint of fear or shock in her stance. Instead she was on high alert, like a spring ready to uncoil. She watched him, and everything in her eyes spelled observation in a way that was unnerving, and made him wonder if his charade was quite as good as he had thought. She was obviously assassin trained. Ooo-kay then.

For the next five to ten seconds there was an extremely awkward silence broken only by Dick’s muffled sobs. (Was it wrong that he enjoyed crying like this so much?) The first to break it was the blond man, the soldier.

“Hey, there,” he said gently, coming over and kneeling down to nearly Dick’s level where he sat crumpled on the floor (he hadn’t realized he’d done that). Really, it was a gift how such a muscle bound man could come off so gentle and unintimidating. “Hey, it’s alright kid, we won’t hurt you,” the man said, placing a hand on his back. Dick really didn’t know what to do at this point. Would a normal kid stop crying now? He had no idea. He had never been a normal kid. Even before, he had been a little (really, really) deficient in the self preservation instinct department. After he had been a traumatized mess, and/or a bat. But after about twenty seconds of the man rubbing gentle circles at his back and muttering comforting things to him his tears kind of dissipated on their own. The best crocodile tears require a certain amount of truth behind them to make them truly convincing, and Dick had lost that element. So, he turned his head up to the man blinking back tears. 

“Who are you,” he asked. Wow, his accent was thick just then. He could normally speak English like a native, but he kind of tended to lose it when he was upset. Yeah, this was definitely a situation worthy of “upset”. He tore himself away from that train of thought (Because he was NOT thinking about what had just happened and its many scary implications until he was calmed down a bit and/or he had enough privacy that if the panic attack thing happened, not that he thought it WOULD, just that he really didn’t want to deal with it with strangers on the off chance that it did.) and listened instead to the soldier tell him his name: Steve Rogers.

It fit him.

“Do you know where you are?” he asked, after he had told him his name. Dick shook his head. He had been wondering that. In fact he’d been doing quite a bit of observing during the awkward silence and crying bit. He was obviously in America, but where, he had no idea. He was in a room with a bar and a very high tech television set. There were no windows, though it was well lighted, so he couldn’t tell where he was from the outdoor surroundings. He thought he could barely catch traffic noises if he strained his ears really hard, which indicated hew was in a large city, and he was obviously in a building belonging to someone incredibly rich, but aside from that he had no idea. He shook his head. 

The man with the glowing chest chose this far-from opportune time to but in.

“You’re in New York, kid, and you just appeared in a flash of light. In a highly secure facility, more importantly, in MY highly secure facility. So I’d REALLY like an explanation of how you did that.” 

“I I don’t know, sir,” Dick whimpered, cute and confused and scared, and man was his accent thick. No use changing that now, though.

Everyone gave the man with the glowing chest unimpressed looks. He had the grace to almost look embarrassed.

To complete the picture Dick burst out crying again.

Now the glowing chest guy looked a bit panicky.

“Hey, hey, hey, sorry, kid. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s fine if you don’t know, honest, I’m not the bad guy here.”  Everyone gave him another unimpressed look. On the inside Dick really wanted to laugh.


End file.
